The storage of information can be one of the most complex problems or challenges in industry today. In particular, the information must be stored so that it can be easily and efficiently retrieved. Moreover, standardization of physiological measurements are problematic. Generally, this requires the use of key words that can then be searched to find the stored information. In certain or specific areas, such as the medical profession, storage will be according to patients but the information stored can be sketchy, difficult to express, and may it be difficult to reconstruct the specific situation. Complete descriptions of the specific situation and any continuing procedures may be extremely lengthy so that large amounts of storage are required if the description is to be complete and sufficient for later review. Thus, a great amount of time can be expended in describing the situation and the procedures used and each time the stored information is retrieved and reviewed.
Often, information is stored such that only one skilled in the art can understand or decipher the information. In specific instances or applications, it may be desirable for a third party or affected party to view the stored information. For example, doctors, chiropractors or other specialists, often write notes either hard copy or electronic that are very cryptic to a layperson such as a typical patient. The physician must then explain the meaning of the information, often using models or pictures in books. This process can be time consuming and dissatisfying to both parties.
It would be very convenient if descriptions of information to be stored could be simplified, quantified, and standardized to reduce the input time and effort required for storage. It is also desirable to reduce the time and effort required in retrieving and reviewing the stored information and providing information in a form understandable by third parties with minimal assistance from the individual storing the data.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved interactive 3-dimensional object-oriented database information storage/retrieval system and method of storage.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved interactive 3-dimensional object database information storage/retrieval system that greatly simplifies storage and retrieval of information.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved interactive 3-dimensional object database information storage/retrieval system that substantially reduces time and effort for storage and retrieval of information.